Andrea Snow
|place = 4/16|votesagainst = 5|days = 37|challenges = 8}} Andrea Snow is a contestant at Survivor: Caroline Islands Profile Name (Age): Andrea Snow (31) Tribe Designation: Chuuk Current Residence: Ohio Occupation: Writer Personal Claim to Fame: Publishing my first book Inspiration in Life: My mother Hobbies: Writing, reading Pet Peeves: Laziness, 3 Words to Describe You: creative, intelligent, energetic If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be? My writing script, books I published and a mp3 player Survivor Contestant You Are Most Like: I don’t know since each person is unique and I am similar to a lot of people Reason for Being on Survivor: So I can win the million bucks for more books and I can write a story about this too Why You Think You’ll “Survive” SURVIVOR: I think I can survive it because I have a trick up my sleeve (although I don’t have any sleeves) Survivor: Caroline Islands In the beginning of the game, Andrea was safe as she is very social and she had build relations to everyone in the camp, especially with Bosco, when Bosco had blew out back at camp with Thomas, Andrea talked with him, and to comfort him, building an alliance with him, later, the alliance of them added Rachel, as the three of them formed a solid alliance. It proofs hard, as Bosco had been constantly yelling and blowing out at people, causing him, and ultimately, their entire alliance to be in serious danger. When Chuuk tribe won the second immunity challenge, they gained a power to kidnap a person from the other tribe, and when Michelle came into their camp, she immediately bond with her and talk with all kinds of stuff with her, as Michelle agreed to her that she would flip at merge. As at the first Tribal Council, Andrea joined the others in voting off Emma, as she was sick, then afterwards, an accident after caused half of the tribe's food being washed away, causing Bosco to break down, as Andrea began to worry their alliance's safety, and beginning to worry about Bosco, as Bosco seems to have some personal grudge with Thomas, since Bosco constantly keep asking to vote off Thomas, but when the Chuuk tribe had to go to Tribal Council for the second time, Andrea and Rachel decided to keep their tribe, and they ignored Bosco's decision and vote off weak link, Tanya. In order to fully understand Bosco's reason and problem, Andrea had an independent talk with Bosco, and she had learned about his tragic past, and she convinced him to not being mean to everyone, which he listened. Afterwards, when Chuuk tribe had to go to Tribal Council for the third time, Andrea attempted to apologize and get Thomas in their alliance which failed, but with Rachel's help, her alliance managed to gain control. When both tribes later merge at 5, Michelle immediately went to Andrea, as Andrea continued to do anything she can to ensure getting Michelle's trust. Ultimately, Michelle chose to side with the Chuuk tribe to vote off Sally. Afterwards, at the next vote off, Jordan told Andrea that Rachel was plotting to blindside her since she is a social threat, as a result, Andrea immediately plotted a plan to vote off Rachel, but then, Andrea realized that Jordan's closest ally Ravhel didn't know about the plan, as a result, she plotted to get the Kosrae three's votes by talking to them, ultimately it worked as the Kosrae three ended up siding with her to vote off Rachel, but then, Andrea began to distrust Michelle, due to a mysterious vote that was cast against her that night, and she believe that Michelle was the one behind that vote. As the Kosrae three also try to convince them that Michelle is not trusted, but at the next vote off, she and her alliance decided to vote for Thomas, who was unpredictable due to flipping back and forth between alliance in the same day. Afterwards, Andrea continue to voice out concern about Michelle's loyalty, which Michelle overheard the conversation, and outed it out loud in Tribal Council. After the final 5 was remaining, Andrea, who won immunity, planned to spare Danielle and vote off Jordan, as Jordan is very physical and strategic, which failed as Bosco voted off Michelle. At Day 37, when Jordan won immunity, Andrea tried to convince Jordan to vote for Danielle when she realized Jordan was a swing vote, the plan ultimately failed as Jordan joined Danielle and vote for Andrea for being a social threat, as the votes were tied, Andrea ultimately lost to Danielle at the fire making challenge and she was voted out. Voting History Category:Jonghyun408's Fanon Category:Fanon contestants Category:Fanon Female contestants Category:Survivor: Caroline Islands Category:1983 births Category:Living people Category:4th Place Category:Fanon jury member